Pureblood Tradition I Portuguese
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Translated by Dita Von Teese. TRADUÇÃO LMDM Os pais trouxas preferem FALAR com seus filhos adolescentes sobre sexo. É tradição dos puro sangue, entretanto, a ajudar seus filhos PRATICAR. Incesto.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

Sumário: [**TRADUÇÃO **LM/DM Os pais trouxas preferem FALAR com seus filhos adolescentes sobre sexo. É tradição dos puro sangue, entretanto, a ajudar seus filhos PRATICAR. Incesto.

**N/T: **TRANSLATED BY Dita Von Teese (at FF dot net ) and can also be found at http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3774536 / 1 / PureBlood Tradition I

Tempo: UA

Conteúdo: Slash. Lemon NC17 **INCESTO. **Significa que tem cena homens se pegando e nesse caso são pai e filho fazendo sexo. Se você não gosta disso, não tem estômago, acha isso nojento de qualquer forma é melhor não ler. Então fecha essa janela. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Shippers Lucius Malfoy / Draco Malfoy.

Beta: Nenhuma, então desculpem os erros.

**Pure Blood Tradition I. **

Vocês talvez não saibam, mas existem dois tipos de mundos nesse planeta.

Existe o normal - pra vocês- mundo, populado por o quem nós chamamos de "Trouxas". E existe o nosso mundo, repleto de bruxas, bruxos, gigantes, goblins, vampiros, Veelas, lobisomens e muitas outras criaturas fantásticas que vocês não acreditariam mesmo se os vissem com seus próprios olhos.

Há muitas diferenças entre os nossos mundos. Primeiro o fato que nós - meu povo- pode fazer mágica enquanto vocês trouxas não. Preconceitos são bem menores no mundo mágico. Enquanto vocês do mundo trouxa ainda se julgam baseados na cor da pele, gênero ou nacionalidade. Aqui, nós apenas descriminamos vocês - aqueles que não

usam magia - Malditos contaminadores do sangue.

Eu sempre fui de acordo com isso, porque meu pai acreditava, então deveria estar certo. Meu pai dificilmente estava errado. Meu pai e eu viemos de uma longa linhagem de bruxos puro sangue. Nós estamos acima de muitos outros bruxos que vivem em nosso mundo, nós somos melhores que muitos dos nossos próprios amigos e conhecidos, e nós somos com certeza melhores que vocês! Nós somos os Malfoys, e não há ninguém superior a nós: nosso sangue é o mais puro, nossa mágica a menos diluída mesmo entre outros da elite de Voldemort.

Eu entendo porque ele era assim. Meu pai. Eu quero dizer. Eu nunca realmente havia entendido. Porque eu não sabia nada sobre vocês. Eu não possuía forma alguma de compará-los conosco. Mas agora eu tenho.

Ano passado (nosso sexto ano), quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos, o diretor da nossa escola- Hogwarts- introduziu uma aula de 'educação sexual' para nos educar em sexo seguro e, no que mesmo ele chamava? Colocar a semente na flor¹. Eu acredito que era isso.

Aquilo era patético. Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês trouxas sentam com suas crianças e CONVERSAM com elas? Como elas vão aprender? Como vocês esperam que vocês digam para eles "não engravidem suas namoradas", e eles sejam capazes de não engravidarem suas namoradas quando eles não nem sabem o que fazer com seus próprios vocês- sabem – o que?

Eles não conseguiriam mesmo se quisessem.

Os Sangue Puro possuem muitas tradições, e de longe a minha favorita era a que acontece no nosso aniversário de dezessete anos. Ela começa realmente quando se faz dezesseis anos. Quando eu completei dezesseis anos, ambos minha mãe, Narcisa e meu pai, Lucius, sentaram comigo e perguntaram qual gênero eu preferia. Eu me lembro de como eu fiquei envergonhado, mas então eu lembrei que Malfoys não demonstram vergonha, então parei de me sentir envergonhado.

_Lucius Malfoy bateu na porta do quarto do seu filho com a ponta de sua bengala em formato da cabeça de uma cobra._

_Um "Entre" abafado ecoou no quarto até os dois adultos. Lucius empurrou a porta aberta e sorriu com certo desprezo quando sua capa ficou presa na maçaneta da porta. Narcisa abafou uma pequena risada. Enquanto passava com seu marido pelo quarto._

_"Querido, levante! É seu aniversário!" Ela sorriu para o adolescente loiro que estava estirado na cama._

_Lucius sorriu e com um aceno de sua varinha sumiu com os lençóis do adolescente. Draco deixou um soltar um gritinho assustado e agarrou um travesseiro para cobrir suas partes semi-nuas. Ele vestia apenas uma cueca boxer._

_Fazia parte da tradição, todas as crianças de sangue puro serem mandadas pra casa na véspera de seu aniversário voltando somente no dia depois da data. Algumas pessoas como Harry Potter não iam porque eles não tinham pais ou como Ron Weasley porque eles não mantêm esse tipo de tradição. Draco foi manado pra casa um mês antes do fim das aulas no seu quinto ano._

_"Levante-se, nós temos que conversar Draco" Lucius ordenou. _

_Seu filho apenas acenou para ele e convocou alguma roupa. Ambos Narcisa e Lucius_

_Viraram-se para deixar seu filho se vestir com um pouco de privacidade._

_"Estou pronto" ele resmungou, ainda chateado por ter sido acordado._

_Lucius permaneceu em pé, mas Narcisa sentou-se ao lado da cama de Draco. Ele sorriu para sua mãe e deu um rápido abraço._

_"Meu querido, você deve nos responder com a verdade. Que gênero você prefere?"_

_Draco corou em vermelho vivo e virou seu rosto._

_"Eu não entendo o que isso tem a ver Mãe" ele murmurou envergonhado._

_"Draco" seu pai disse abruptamente. "Isto tem a ver com a Tradição" ninguém nunca chama pelo o nome. No caso deles sem saber ofender algum nascido trouxa e ser preso por alguma coisa. "Responda a sua mãe" _

_Draco levantou sua cabeça; ele era um malfoy, ninguém tinha o direito de envergonhar um malfoy - nem mesmo sua mãe. _

"_Eu prefiro a companhia do meu próprio gênero mãe". ele mordeu o lábio. "Posso perguntar o por quê?"_

_"Lucius, você deveria explicar neste caso" Narcisa sorriu para seu filho, antes de levantar e deixar Lucius sentar no seu lugar na cama._

_"Draco, filho" Lucius engoliu seco. _

_"No décimo sétimo aniversário de um bruxo puro sangue, ele viram maiores de idade, o que significa que eles podem legalmente ter relações sexuais. O que significa que eles ainda devam ser virgens, você é?" Ele perguntou espremendo os olhos. Draco corou novamente, mas assentiu. _

_"Bom, de qualquer forma, quando eles completam 17 anos eles são instruídos, você pode dizer, por um dos pais que seja do mesmo sexo que ele tenha preferência. No seu caso, serei eu. Você entendeu até agora?" _

_Draco assentiu. "Então é um pouco como educação sexual?" Ele adicionou percebendo o olhar intrigado de seu pai "Dumbledore estava pensando ter aulas de educação sexual no próximo ano, porque já houve duas gravidezes entre os sangue sujo. É uma desgraça como eles não são forçados a seguir nossas tradições". Ele sorriu._

_"Não, isto não vai ser como a aula trouxa. Eles irão te contar coisas; como usar uma 'proteção' do tipo trouxa. Como buscar ajuda em caso da sua 'proteção' falhar, tudo bobagem eu lhe garanto. A tradição é mais..." Lucius hesitou._

_"Demonstrativa". Narcisa completou com um pequeno sorriso. As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram._

_"Eu irei, como parte da tradição. Ser exigido a lhe mostrar qualquer aspecto do intercurso sexual que você deseje saber." O loiro mais velho colocou uma mexa do seu cabelo platinado atrás da orelha antes de continuar. "Assim como a sua mãe falou, isto será demonstrativo. Eu acredito nisso como um exame prático. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, que eu irei demonstrar." _

_"Demonstrar?" Draco perguntou ainda confuso. Ele já tinha ouvido da Tradição é claro, mas ninguém fala sobre isso com ninguém abaixo dos dezesseis anos. Ela era apenas explicada pelos pais, e discutida entre amigos depois que seus pais terminarem as explicações._

_"Eu vou demonstrar qualquer parte do intercurso sexual sobre qual você esteja curioso" Lucius lambeu os lábios. "Em você, Com você, você entendeu?"_

_"Eu tenho que... você sabe, com você?" Draco ainda corava._

_"Sim", Lucius assentiu e cruzou os braços._

_"Oh" Draco engoliu seco, mas ele não estava tão enojado quanto ele pensou que poderia ficar. Na verdade, ele estava um tanto ansioso completar dezessete anos._

Blaise fez dezesseis anos antes de mim - Blaise é meu amigo a propósito - então nós tínhamos que falar sobre 'isto' quando eu voltei para a escola. Nós conversamos sobre 'isto' também durante o verão. Pansy, outra amiga minha, também sabia disto. Exceto pelo fato que ela estava aterrorizada com a idéia; provavelmente porque ela era um pouquinho piranha e desde os quatorze não era mais virgem. O pai dela não ficaria contente bastante contente com ela não?

Blaise se relacionaria com a sua mãe, e eu, estaria me entregando ao meu pai no meu décimo sétimo aniversário. De todos os meus amigos eu era o mais entusiasmado com a idéia. Mas também, meu pai era o mais bonito entre todos, que não gostaria de fazer amor com ele?

Eu ainda consigo lembrar sentar nas aulas obrigatórias de educação sexual do sexto ano. Eu estava extremamente entediado e querendo gritar com todos aqueles sangue ruins na sala.

"Não é assim que se faz! Seus pais deveriam lhes mostrar, e não FALAR com vocês sobre isso! Vocês não irão agradar seus cônjuges se vocês não PRATICAREM!"

Mas eu mantive minha boca calada, até porque, a Tradição só pode ser discutida entre pessoas que já conversaram com seus pais sobre ela. Nenhum dos nascidos trouxas na sala sabia, então eu não poderia falar na frente deles. Weasley e outros amantes de trouxas estavam completamente fora de questão, já eles não mantinham a tradição. E eu não poderia contar ao Potter - mesmo que seu pai tivesse participado da tradição, de acordo com meu pai. - porque James estava morto.

Eu queria desesperadamente saber se o seu tio ira fazer as honras, ou se Potter iria apenas esperar até as Weaselette fosse velha suficiente, e perderia a virgindade com ela?

Vocês Trouxas são bastante estranhos. Quero dizer, por que vocês gostam de conversar tanto sobre as coisas? E escrever as coisas? Eles nos mostraram como usar uma camisinha na aula de educação sexual. Havia um pedaço de papel que estava dobrado quatro ou cinco vezes com pequenos escritos em todo o papel. Como, no calor da paixão, você espera que alguém leia aquelas instruções sobre o uso correto da camisinha? Não seria mais fácil, se assim como os Bruxos, vocês demonstrassem e nos permitissem PRATICAR?

Sem menos, Eu agüentei as aulas e mantive a minha boca fechada; embora eu realmente desejava saber quem iria demonstrar ao Potter. Você realmente não quebra uma tradição porque seus pais morreram; certamente Dumbledore acharia um substituto? Embora agora eu saiba tudo sobre isso - Meu pai me contou depois que nós fizemos amor.

De qualquer forma, de volta a mim. Eu me lembro perfeitamente do meu décimo sétimo aniversário. Foi no dia cinco de junho, eu voltei pra casa na manhã do dia quatro e só voltaria na noite do dia seis. Minha primeira vez não poderia ter sido melhor. Eu creio que em algum momento nela, eu me apaixonei pelo meu próprio pai! Foi perfeito; principalmente eu creio porque meu pai tinha muita experiência, mas trouxas não entenderiam o beneficio disso, não é?

_Draco suspirou assim que o relógio marcou meio dia. Oficialmente agora ele havia completado dezessete anos. Ele mordeu o lábio, seus olhos fixos na porto do quarto. Onde estava seu pai? Será que Lucius mudou de idéia? Talvez Lucius não participaria da Tradição porque Draco não era bom o suficiente, talvez Lucius esperasse que Draco tivesse escolhido sua mãe, assim Lucius não deveria ter que fazer isso! Ele estava quase se afogando nos pensamentos de que não seria bom o suficiente para seu pai._

_"Se acalme Draco, eu não vou te machucar" uma voz chamou na entrada da porta. _

_Draco não havia notada ela se abrindo._

_"Pai, você veio!" Ele soou contente e aliviado. Lucius sorriu satisfeito e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás dele._

_"Porque eu não viria?" Ele moveu sua cabeça para um lado. Draco apenas deu os ombros se sentido bobo. "O décimo sétimo aniversário de um garoto é uma data importante, eu estou honrado em estar aqui"._

_Ele estendeu uma mão para acariciar com as pontas dos dedos às bochechas coradas de Draco. Antes que Draco pudesse reagir seus lábios estavam sendo amassados contra os do seu pai. Ele gemeu e abriu sua boca pra falar, esquecendo que havia outros lábios no caminho. Quando Draco abriu sua boca, Lucius empurrou sua língua para dentro._

_Suas mãos estenderam-se por trás do seu filho para agarrar sua cintura, puxando seus corpos de encontro com o outro. Draco soltou um pequeno gemido, assim que Lucius sugou seu lábio inferior, trazendo sangue à superfície o deixando vermelho. Seu lábio superior continuava rosado, e causando em seu lábio inferior um maior contraste contra sua pele pálida. Lucius afastou-se do primeiro beijo de Draco com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. _

_Tremendo, ele trouxe sua mão aos lábios e traçou a junção deles com a ponta do seu dedo médio. Draco deu uma risada nervosa, "Uau!" Ele suspirou em admiração. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos lábios de seu pai. _

_"Porque você está aqui?" Ele corou enquanto falava._

_"Em qual contexto?"_

_"Eu sou um garoto, eu creio que" - Draco hesitou._

_Lucius sorriu docilmente. "Eu dormi com meu próprio pai, e não com a minha mãe. Eu casei com a sua mãe, porque a escolha era entre ela ou Simon Crabbe" Draco fez uma careta de nojo. O pai do seu amigo Vicent não era nem um pouco bonito, e era incrivelmente estúpido. Draco decidiu que ele casaria com uma garota se essas fossem as suas opções._

_Lucius se aproximou do seu filho, e com um acendo de sua varia as roupas de Draco foram embora. O adolescente corou do seu rosto, até seu pescoço e peito. Ele resistiu a vontade de se cobrir. Ele teve um ano inteiro pra se acostumar com o fato de que seu pai o veria nu, o tocaria e o beijaria, mas ele ainda estava tímido com isso. Ele estava bem com isso na teoria, mas agora não parecia tão fácil assim. _

_Como se lendo seus pensamentos Lucius disse: "Eu acho que corar fica bem em você, Draco. Isto te faz ficar ainda mais bonito" Draco corou profundamente._

_"Obrigado," ele murmurou. _

_"Não, obrigado por ter me escolhido. Eu não creio que teria perdoado a sua mãe se fosse ela aqui esta noite, e não eu" Lucius deu um sorrido forçado digno de um expert antes de se aproximar do jovem loiro corado._

_Os dedos de Lucius estavam desabotoando sua capa com habilidade. Ele a deixou cair no chão, e pisou sobre ela enquanto ele tirava seus próprios sapatos. Draco passou a língua nos lábios os umedecendo em antecipação. O patriarca dos Malfoys piscou para Draco - que já estava semi duro a essa hora- enquanto seus de deus trabalhavam nos botões da sua camisa, antes que ele a tirasse por cima dos ombros. _

_Draco soltou um pequeno gemido com o sinal do peito nu na sua frente. _

_"Por favor," ele implorou sem saber pelo que ele estava implorando._

_Lucius o ignorou, e desabotoou seu cinto. _

_"Venha aqui Draco." Draco engoliu seco e caminhou para seu pai. "Eu não vou te machucar," ele prometeu enquanto abria seu zíper e abaixou suas calças até o quadril e as tirou._

_Parado na frente de seu pai, Draco nunca se sentiu tão nervoso (exceto quando ele tinha um ano, e era muito novo pra lembrar, quando Voldemort decidiu o 'expecionar'). _

_"Sim Pai?"_

_Lucius sorriu, "De joelhos" ele ordenou e Draco obediente caiu no chão. "Para a sua primeira lição, eu quero que você me chupe. Eu irei te guiar ok?" O loiro mais jovem assentiu hesitante e lambeu os lábios._

_"Como eu faço?" Ele começou. _

_"Abra a sua boca, e lamba a parte inferior do meu - SIM! - Assim" Ele gemeu enquanto a língua de Draco começou a umedece a parte inferior da sua ereção. Uma mão segurou a base do seu pênis enquanto a outra levemente agarrou o quadril de Lucius. "Traga sua outra mão em formato de copo no meu escroto. Assim," ele assentiu quando as mãos de Draco moveram para cobrir a parte inferior de suas bolas. Ele movia suas mãos inábeis, esfregando os testículos de seu pai, mas isto fez Lucius gemer então Draco continuou fazendo. _

_"Abra bem a boca, Draco. Chupe a cabeça do meu - oh Merlim sim" Ele gritou quando fez como ele mandou. _

_A cabeça do pênis de Lucius foi engolida pela boca quente de seu filho e o garoto o chupava suavemente. Sem ser incitado, ele relaxou a musculatura e engolia o máximo que conseguia da ereção de Lucius sem engasgar._

_"Bom menino" Lucius gemeu enquanto uma mão afagava nos cabelos de Draco._

_Sua mão começou a guiar a cabeça de Draco, o puxando para longe de seu pênis e o puxando para perto. Draco logo pegou o ritmo, mas Lucius não o soltou. Sua outra mão agarrou firmemente o ombro de Draco, desesperado tentando evitar que desabar enquanto ele se perdia nas sensações que iam tomando conta dele._

_"Oh Salazar, Eu vou..." ele ofegou sem conseguir terminar a frase. Draco parecia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer porque começou a chupar mais forte._

_O que o loiro não tinha de talento ele compensou com puro entusiasmo._

_"Engula Draco" Lucius ordenou antes de gozar na boca do rapaz._

_Draco quase engasgou, mas no final conseguiu engolir o sêmen de seu pai. Com uma lambida nos seus lábios, ele se afastou e olhou para seu pai ainda ofegante. _

_"Como eu me sai?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso inocente._

_"Maravilhoso" Lucius sorriu. _

_"Para a cama." Ele ordenou e Draco obedeceu feliz._

Ele mesmo me preparou. Ele disse que eu deveria aprender com a experiência porque este era a melhor maneira, mas não havia jeito nenhum de ele afundar em mim até eu merecer. Aquele pensamento me fez estremecer de desejo, e eu estava desesperado pra ganhar a honra. Então eu fiz questão de prestar completa atenção enquanto seus dedos incitavam meu ânus e sendo estendido pelo seu pênis.

Ele disse que eu deveria conseguir aprender sentido o que ele fazia comigo. Se eu pudesse sentir o que ele fez comigo, eu conseguiria fazer com os outros. Eu creio que Voldemort aplica a mesma teoria quando ele ensina a maldição Cruciatus testando nos seus seguidores. Mas sem dúvida, eu fiz como me foi dito. Alem de tudo, por um dia meu pai era meu professor e eu era o seu melhor pupilo.

De novo esta é a razão porque nós somos melhores que vocês. Vocês trouxas não possuem respeito pelos mais velhos, ou seus superiores. Enquanto nós nos curvamos para agradar nossos pais e fazemos grandes esforços para agradar nossos professores. Vocês desrespeitam os de vocês. Nós somos tão diferentes; vocês não são nem humanos, não há maneira de nós sermos da mesma espécie. Vocês são tão estranhos, tão não naturais, errados... nojentos.

No que me diz respeito eu estou gastando a minha saliva com vocês.

Mas não importa; eu continuo a falar não para seu beneficio, mas para o meu. Porque falar sobre as coisas ajuda a lembrar. E lembrar de Lucius me faz bem. Eu acho que vou continuar lembrando.

_"Você está pronto Draco?" Lucius perguntou, enquanto ele pairava sobre seu filho. O loiro mais jovem levemente ofegava, suas pernas separaram e curvaram-se assim seus joelhos estavam no ar._

_"Eu estou pronto pai." ele sussurrou. Ele cerrou os dentes contra a dor enquanto seu pai investia levemente. Abrindo seu buraco virgem com a cabeça do pênis do homem mais velho. Realmente não doeu tanto quanto Draco estava esperando. E ele estava feliz porque seu pai foi tão minucioso com a sua demonstração._

_"A dor vai passar." Lucius prometeu dando um beijo na face de Draco. "Você deve preparar seu parceiro Draco ou você vai causar dor. A maioria dos contratos de casamento são dissolvidos se um dos conjugues provoca muita dor no outro. Você vai jurar proteger e cuidar do seu marido, durante seu casamento. Sua noite de núpcias não é hora pra quebrar esses votos." Ele sorriu com ternura._

_"Eu entendo." ele ainda ofegava. Ele moveu seu quadril experimentalmente, e quando apenas prazer veio, não dor, ele gemeu e empurrou seu quadril de novo para frente. _

_"Bom menino." Lucius aprovou enquanto ele retirava e investia pra frente de novo. Draco moveu seu quadril pra encontra com o do seu pai. Seu pênis esfregou contra o estômago de Lucius enquanto Lucius entrava no anus de Draco de novo. Draco deixou escapar um gemido alto, e jogou sua cabeça pra trás com um grito._

_"Pai, por favor, mais!" Ele implorou se odiando por parecer tão desesperado._

_"Está se divertindo não?" Lucius riu e chegou pra frente, encostando seus lábios de novo. Sua línguas duelaram, movendo pra dentro e pra fora da boca de cada um._

_Imitando o que a parte de baixo do seus corpos fazia. Draco ofegava fortemente quando seu pai se afastou._

_"Bom. Sexo é uma hora onde você se soltar, Draco. A única hora onde você não tem que usar a máscara que você usa para o resto do mundo. Nunca se esqueça disto. Case com alguém que você possa ser você mesmo, que você possa brigar e amar em termos iguais. Alguém que você possa manter, mas que sempre estará lá pra fazer as pazes depois de cada luta."_

_Draco acenou com sua cabeça, não confiando muito em si para falar qualquer coisa. Logo, ele podia sentir sua bolas parando e com um grito e as costas arqueadas ele sentiu um calor correndo percorrendo do seu abdômen e seu pênis enquanto ele gozou com força gritando alto. "Lucius!"_

_"Draco!" Seu pai gritou quando ele também gozou, soltando sua essência dentro de seu filho com um doce gemido. _

_"Tão belo, Draco." Ele suspirou enquanto retirava os cabelos de Draco dos seus olhos._

_Ele sai de cima de Draco e deitou ainda ofegante do lado do adolescente. Ele se deram mãos. Dedos entrelaçados, enquanto eles deitavam juntos._

_"Pai," Draco começou hesitando. "Quem vai instruir o Potter?" Lucius começou a rir alto. "O que? O que é tão engraçado?"_

_"Oh Draco, que assunto pra se discutir agora." Draco corou mais uma vez, com vergonha de novo. "O velho tolo do Albus," o Diretor, "Decidiu que o seu confiável, Severus deveria iniciar o menino que sobreviveu." _

_Draco estremeceu, "pobre Potter" Lucius assentiu e acenou com a cabeça acabando com a conversa. "Então pai" Draco sorriu, e Lucius virou seu rosto para encará-lo, "Eu ainda não aprendi como despi-lo."_

_"Nós temos o resto do dia, Draco" Lucius prometeu._

_Draco mordeu os lábios tentando decidir se falava o que gostaria de dizer. _

"_Desde que sua mãe não esteja, você sabe... Que tal o resto da eternidade?" Lucius soltou uma risada gostosa - Draco nunca havia o visto rir daquela forma.- e rolou de volta para cima do filho. _

_"A melhor idéia que eu já tive" E eles se beijaram de novo._

Meu pai permaneceu meu amante nos próximos dois anos;

A guerra estava dividida entre o lado da Luz e o das Trevas. Por fim se espalhou por todo o mundo. Sua maldita espécie tentou nos exterminar, mas felizmente nos bruxos - sem se importar com o lado - nos unimos e colocamos um fim em vocês.

Eu tenho vinte anos agora. A guerra entre trouxas e bruxos terminou no meu décimo nono aniversário. Meu pai morreu um dia antes. Ele foi baleado, por um de vocês durante um cessar fogo. Um ato covarde se você me perguntar: Tentando evitar a paz com um assassinato. Não funcionou. Isto apenas fez o nosso povo lutar com mais vontade e com um dia nós esmagamos toda a resistência e nós ganhamos nos nossos próprios termos.

Sinto saudades do meu pai mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas, quando ele estava morrendo ele me pediu pra encontrar alguém para amar, e eu encontrei. Três meses depois eu casei com Harry Potter. Severus ficou desesperado quando ele percebeu que não havia acabado com Potter. Enquanto ele estava 'iniciando o garoto' no dia do seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Nós estamos casados há nove meses agora; é o meu vigésimo aniversário em dois dias.

Nós- meu povo- governamos o mundo agora. Não há mais aulas sobre trouxas em Hogwarts. Todas as aulas são voltadas aos sangue puros. E se você quiser sobreviver nesse mundo - não apenas no mundo mágico, mas no mundo todo - você tem que se adaptar aos nossos costumes.

Eu estou ensinando essa aula- sobre nossas tradições - para que vocês não se envergonhem ou estraguem as coisas para o resto de nós. Eu estou lhe ensinando isso, mas eu realmente não me importo se vocês vão aprender ou não... Eu gosto de lembrar do meu pai.

Eu o amei muito, e seu povo o tirou de mim e por isso eu nunca irei perdoar nenhum de vocês. Não me entendam mal eu também amo meu marido; mas não da mesma forma que eu amei Lucius. Acima de tudo, eu entreguei meu coração primeiro a Lucius e quando ele morreu, eu nunca tive meu coração de volta. Mas Harry entende.

Como presente de casamento eu o deixei torturar Severus até a more. Voldemort estava mais do que feliz em concordar quando Harry se ofereceu em não desafiá-lo. Harry meu marido é um bruxo poderoso; Seu aniversário é no próximo mês e eu estava pensando e dar-lhe um de vocês para que ele possa praticar um ou outro feitiço.

Vocês não se importam não é? Bem, não é como se vocês pudessem reclamar mesmo se importassem... Até porque é o nosso mundo agora, minhas crianças, e vocês nos pertencem. Vocês deveriam se sentir honradas por nós termos deixado vocês viverem.

_Draco olhou para os lados. Ele havia ouvido um disparo, um som bem familiar desde que os trouxas entraram em guerra com o povo mágico. Sua garganta fechou e seus olhos pararam em quem havia sido baleado._

_"Pai" Ele gritou enquanto corria. _

_Atrás dele, ambos Harry Potter (que representava o lado da luz, desde a morte de Dumbledore) e Lorde Voldemort pegaram suas varinhas. Deixando o acordo de cessar fogo repousar com o bruxo loiro que estava caído._

_Na multidão, o covarde que disparou a arma se virou e correu. Ele não chegou a dar mais que alguns passos antes que harry soltasse um' Avada Kedavra!'_

_Draco soluçava enquanto colocava seu pai em no colo. _

_"Pai, você pode me ouvir" A mão de draco afagava a nuca do loiro mais velho até seus que olhos abriram._

_"Eu te amo" o loiro mais velho murmurou. _

_Ninguém se importou em chamar um medi-bruxo ou medi-bruxa: todos eles sabiam que mágica não poderia curar um ferimento por armas trouxas, ou que medicina trouxa poderia curar ferimentos mágicos._

"_Eu também te amo," Draco sussurrou enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. "Fica comigo?" Ele implorou Lucius não respondeu. "Você não pode morrer! Meu aniversário é amanhã!"_

_A mão do loiro mais jovem pressionava o ferimento na lateral de Lucius. Ele a retirou de lá coberta de sangue e soltou um soluço alto. Narcisa chegou tentando retirar Draco de lá, mas Harry a impediu apenas com um olhar._

_"O deixe," Potter ordenou e a mãe de draco o atendeu._

_"Não mora" Draco implorou mais uma vez._

_Os olhos de Lucius se abriram mais uma vez. Os olhos cinza estavam cheio de lágrimas. _

_"Não morra comigo, Draco." ele disse, tão baixo que apenas Draco o podia ouvir. "Ache alguém parar amar, e o ame como você me amou. Lembra sobre o que nós conversamos na sua primeira vez?" Draco concordou._

_"Encontre alguém que eu possa amar e brigar, proteger e defender e me completar. Alguém que nunca vai me abandonar e eu nunca irei deixá-lo não importa quantas discussões tivermos, porque nós nos amaremos muito." Draco sussurrou com a voz falha. "Mas eu te amo assim!" _

_"E eu a você." Lucius levantou uma mão para limpar uma lágrima na face de Draco. "Mas eu não serei responsável pela sua morte. Então viva, por mim. E ame, porque eu estou lhe pedindo." _

_"Quem?" Draco perguntou incrédulo, olhando para a multidão em volta deles. "Quem eu poderia amar assim?"_

_Lucius deu uma leve risada, mas se transformou em uma tosse violenta. Sangue saiu pelo canto da sua boca. A bala havia perfurado um pulmão; ele iria se afogar no seu próprio sangue. Draco soltou um soluço, que se transformou em uma risada histérica._

_"Eu creio que há alguém que você possa amar," Lucius murmurou. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Harry Potter - que ainda estava encarando o atirador agora morto. "Ele é tudo que você costumava falar, e ainda é. A única pessoas que você fala mais do que Harry Potter sou eu." A mão de Lucius tremeu sobre a face do filho. "O ame, ame qualquer um... apenas não se esqueça de como amar Draco, ou você também estará morto."_

_Draco abriu a boca, mas Lucius o silenciou colocando sua mão sobre a boca do filho._

_"Eu não serei responsável pela sua morte. Ame por mim, ame como você me amou. Me promete?"_

_"Eu prometo" Draco sussurrou quando a mão de Lucius caiu e seus olhos fechavam para sempre. Ele se inclinou. Com a face pressionada contra o pescoço do seu único amante enquanto ele soluçava, alto, desesperado, para todo mundo ver._

_Quando ele olhou para cima, a primeira coisa que ele viu foram os olhos verdes de Harry. _

_"Isto significa guerra." Draco falou para o moreno, que havia se tornado seu amigo no último ano de guerra._

_"Eu concordo," ele disse alto. O contrato de cessar fogo entrou em chamas. Antes das cinzas se espalharem os bruxos mataram todos os trouxas ali presentes. Eles eram o motivo que seu pai estava morto; eles não mereciam viver._

E lembrem-se, vocês não podem falar sobre isso com ninguém que não tenha falado comigo sobre isso.

É uma tradição dos puro sangue acima de tudo. Sorte de vocês eu encaixei vocês, seus malditos trouxas.

Fim.

Link original: http:// www. fanficiton .net / s / 342909 / 1 /

Link para seqüência : http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3490798 / 1 /

¹: Colocar a semente na flor. No original Birds and bees. Não achei nenhum pleonasmo que cabia aqui. Só lembrei desse que é bem podrinho.

Weaselette A menina Weasley pra quem não notou.

**N/T**: Bem espero que tenham gostado dessa fic.


End file.
